


Moustaches

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night Finnemore February Valentine's [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Moustaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moustaches

November was not usually a very busy month for MJN. October heralded many a Halloween party, a bunch of stagdo's back from Munchen after a week of recovery from Oktoberfest, but November was quite boring. Still long before the inevitable Christmas-surprise-trips, family reunions, New Year's Eve Parties and other such festivities in December, November was no fun. So, on the first of the Month, Douglas suggested a game that would liven up their many cargoflights. 

“Martin?”  
“Hmm...” Martin looked up from his dutylogs.  
“What's your opinion about doing things for charity?” Douglas asked nonchalantly.  
“Depends on what it is. As long as it doesn't involve tattoos, ridiculing me, rolling around in any kind of liquidy substance or hurting people or animals, I might consider it. Why? You're not telling me that the might Sky God is willing to do something silly for other people's sakes?”  
Douglas turned fully towards Martin now, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Well, it's not really that silly actually. Not for me anyway. Do you know that there's a whole month for awareness for male health issues? It's called Movember. The idea is that you grow a mustache for a month, and take a picture of it and get people to donate for as long as you keep it up.” 

And since Martin always had to at least try to win his bets with Douglas, it ended badly. For both of them this time. 

“So that's why we were stopped for looking like terrorists at New York customs and it took us 7 days to make a roundtrip. But thanks for the concern Carolyn, we are both fine. Now, can you please stop yelling. Martin has to go and do my laundry now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one sucks. Sorry!


End file.
